A container with an integrated stirrer is employed as a feeding bottle for infants. To prepare food for the infant one puts dried milk and water into the feeding bottle and shakes the bottle after sealing until a uniform consistency is reached. This is time-consuming and tiring. DE-GM 87 05 605 therefore proposes a stirring device with a stirrer shaft to be filled from above and protruding through the bottle cap. The disadvantage of the known stirring device is that the cap with the relatively long stirrer shaft and stirring tool must be screwed onto the bottle and the stirrer shaft then connected to the motor with a coupling and the motor held during stirring, i.e. the relatively difficult handling of this stirring device.
Further, so-called kitchen mixers are known wherein the food ingredients are put into a shaker to be sealed with a cover. The lower end of the shaker can be screwed onto the stirring device in order to separate the shaker for cleaning the stirring device. These kitchen mixers are thus only suitable for special shakers which have an opening above and below but are sealed below by the bottom integrally formed with the bottle, jar or container.
For stirring additives into liquid media, for example protein granules or protein powder into milk or juices or ready-cooked baby food, or for spicing mayonnaises or sauces, producing cream or fruity milkshakes or adjusting the consistency of paints, one must hitherto remove the content from the original vessel and put it into another vessel where it is mixed by hand or an electrically operated stirring device after the additives are added. This always means that some of the material is necessarily lost, being left in the original vessel. Also, an additional stirring device must be used and cleaned.
The older German utility model application 296 00 833.8 discloses a stirring device for quickly mixing the material to be stirred in bottles, jars and similar containers without it having to be decanted.
The object of the invention is to improve the structure of the stirring device known from this utility model application.